


No Promises

by gingeraleandchocolatecake



Series: you know what we're like [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, Smut, a little bit of smut, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeraleandchocolatecake/pseuds/gingeraleandchocolatecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was meant to be one night. Just, one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Promises

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story on AO3, I hope you guys love it and let me know what you think

"What the  _hell_  Bellamy!"

He knew that voice all too well. It was the hard, cold, rage filled voice of none other than Clarke Griffin who was getting ready to rip him a new one. He sighed, turning away from Miller to raise an eyebrow at her. She was storming towards him with a look that could only be described as pure fury. Anyone in her way, jumped as though they had been electrocuted.

Jasper leaned closer to Monty, "look's like mommy and daddy are fighting again."

"What is is this time, princess?" He asked, crossing his arms and ignoring Jasper's comment.

He knew exactly what it was about and the look of mock curiosity on his face made Clarke want to slap him. Or kiss him, _whatever_. She stomped right up to him under the wary eyes of everyone else, and pushed him back so that he almost stumbled to the floor. _Almost_.

"What the hell was  _that_  for!" He snapped angrily, staring her down.

"You-" she cut herself off as a sound of frustration grunted in the back of her throat, "You stupid,  _stupid_ , selfish, egotistical, conceited  _son of a_ -"

"I'm still not understanding what I did that was  _so_  wrong, princess" he smirked and she grit her teeth, curling her hands into fists, it was dark but he could still make out the anger in ber eyes.

"You know exactly what you did-  _You_ \- you practically left us defenceless and you didn't even have the courtesy to  _ask me!_  We could all have been fucking killed because of your stupid fucking  _trek_  across the forest!"

He glanced around dramatically, "You all seem fine to me." He stated in such a calm voice that Clarke's anger  _skyrocketed_ , she shoved him again and he crashed into the wall. She knew full well he could have resisted her push, but he also knew that would make her angrier.

"That's not the  _point_! I am your  _co_ -leader, okay? We make the decisions  _together_ , as a  _team_. Not you, not me.  _Us_." Clarke paused to stare at him dead in the eye, as though he could sense just how angry she was in them. "You are supposed to talk to me" she continued her voice softening as she realised she was stood right in front of him, so close that she could feel the breath from his parted lips on her cheek.

So close that Bellamy could tell just how piercing a blue her eyes were. So close, that their audience had become uncomfortable with watching the argument and were glancing around the camp. So close, that Clarke quickly found herself getting lost in him. His smell, his hair, his eyes, they were all she could see and all she could feel. She was mesmerized and when she glanced down at his lips she found herself imagining what it would be like to kiss then and drag him back to her tent and-

 _No_.

She quickly blushed and Bellamy noticed where her eyes had landed. A smug smirk rose on his mouth and Clarke immediately realised she was meant to be seriously pissed at him. She took a quick breath, "You have got some fucking  _nerve_ , grinning at me like that" she snapped and Bellamy instantly lost his smile.

She'd called him out on it and he could tell she'd gone back to angry, "Especially when we could all be  _dead_  right now! We could have been attacked and killed and shot and even tortured. All because you- _Hey_!" She cut herself off when Bellamy had grabbed her arm and started dragging her through the crowd of people, towards his tent. "Let go off me-  _Bellamy_!"

He shoved her into the tent and followed quickly after. A tornado of murmurs erupted outside and everyone was trying to figure out what was going on. "Bellamy, what the  _hell_  are you doing?" She growled.

He glared at her, "You can't go parading around camp, screaming about how much of a shit leader I am, even if you're pissed off. If you start to question me, so will everyone else. And if that happens, we're in deep shit."

Clarke took a deep, shaky breath to calm herself. It was irrational of her to have acted like that, she knew it was. And she knew he was right. But he knew she was right. They both sighed, rubbing their eyes.

"You shouldn't have left." She muttered.

"I know" he replied quietly, watching her as she sat on his bed, staring at him in frustration as she bit her lip.

She shook her head, "You could have been hurt _, k_ _illed_ , a grounder could have captured you, what If something had  _happened_  to you!?" She said the last part louder as she stared at him with a worried look on his face. "What would I have done  _then_?" She looked worried as she stared back at him.

Her cheeks were flushed and she was staring at him with a look no-one had ever showed him before. Caring. He raised an eyebrow, "Careful princess, people might begin to think you care" he smirked but he immediately knew that it was the wrong thing to say when she jumped from his bed and glared at him.

"Of course I care!" She roared as she stormed over and proded him in the chest. "How dare you say that, how  _dare_  you suggest otherwise.  _Of course_  I fucking care you  _idiot_!"

He was sure that everyone outside had heard her, but he could worry about that later. He realised that being funny right now was not a good idea, not when she was this serious. He let out a breath, trying to calm down his breathing. Her close proximity wasn't helping anything.

"I'm sorry." He eventually said and when she looked away from him he reached out and turned her chin to face him.  _"I'm sorry_." He repeated wide eyed and she nodded, accepting his apology.

He relaxed, and suddenly realised that was a bad idea when he was overwhelmed with her scent. She smelt like wood and sweat, and he'd never found anything more attractive. She was staring at him with her big blue eyes and she could see his freckles over his face. The way his eyes lit up when her lips parted to let out a ragged breath.

He shouldn't be making her feel this breathless.

She wasn't quite sure who it was who initiated the kiss, but once it had started she really didn't care. His fingers travelled to her neck as though he was afraid she'd pull away. His touch was electrified and every part of her felt tingly as his other hand came to rest at the small of her back. With a groan she pulled him closer and threw both her arms around his neck.

A pool of heat gathered in her stomach and the blood rushed to her ears, she couldn't hear anything else but their breathing. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she let out a moan as his hands came to rest on her hips. He smirked at her reaction and in that moment, she was sure that if his tongue hadn't rendered her breathless, she would have slapped him _so_ hard. His mouth was hot and scorched her lips. They were bruised and bright red as she found herself being pushed back.

His fingers burned against her skin and she gathered his shirt in her hands. He muttered into the kiss, "Something you want princess?"

She whimpered when he pulled away, "Take it off"

He smirked, "What if I say  _no_?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Then I'll leave you to deal with that boner by yourself."

He knew full well she'd carry through with her threat, he tutted, "Bossy" but he complied anyway, he threw his shirt somewhere onto the floor. He glanced up at her as she studied him. "Your turn" he smirked and she narrowed her eyes at him before yanking off her shirt.

A low growl came from the back of Bellamy's throat as he yanked her hips an  pulled her against him. He kissed her, hard and fast and she gasped when she felt herself being lifted onto the table. He broke of the kiss, standing between her spread thighs.

He stared at her. He'd found himself doing that a lot more. Staring. Smiling. Laughing. He'd sometimes give her his canteen when she looked like she needed a drink, and sometimes he'd send out  a couple of guards to collect some plants for her. He'd save her some dinner because he knew she sometimes worked herself too hard she'd forget.

Her smile. That fucking grin she got on her face was enough to undo him right there. He'd never seen anything more breathtaking. Nothing more beautiful than when she smiled. And her laugh was like a melody that carried over into the dark and lulled him to sleep.

He glanced down at her, her eyes filled with hunger and an animalistic desire he was sure mirrored his. "I'm not going to tell you to stop, I'm not going to tell you this is a mistake. But. are you  _sure_  you want this?" He asked quietly.

Clarke cocked her head. Staring at him as she pushed herself further back onto the table, she pushed the maps, and weapons and rations he had on his table and watched as they tumbled to the floor. "As long as you don't get all clingy in the morning" she ordered and he felt a smile tug at his lips and he lowered his face to her.

"No promises"

* * *

 

Clarke hadn't expected morning to come. Especially not after she had ( _five times_!) It had been hot, wild, passionate and long. So undeniably long. The muscles in her thighs ached and she was surprised she'd survived two rounds. ( _Or was it three?_ )

After round three (Three.  _Definitely three._ ) He kissed her all over. His lips assaulting any part of skin her could reach, mercilessly. He repeated over and over again that she was beautiful. She'd laughed and told him to shut up.

She peeled on eye open and nearly gasped at the carnage of his tent. Clothes thrown around the room and few of his items on the floor. Round one had been completed on the table and she cringed as she remembered the sounds she'd made when he used his fingers, his tongue.

And when he'd entered her the only thing she could think of was just how incredible he was at this. He started off slowly, waiting for her to adjust and after that, he'd sped up.

Round two had been done against his tent, which had luckily been built against a tree. One that Bellamy had succeded in fucking her against. She rememberd her legs, wrapped around him and her fingers clinging on for dear life as he pounded into her again and again.

Round three had been on his bed. Clarke had become so confident at this point, she'd rolled him onto his back and rode him for all he was worth. The image if Clarke grinding on top of him was enough to make him come before her.

After that he'd taken control again. He'd slid into her slowly, torturously slowly and then got faster and faster and when she was close to her peak. He'd slowed right back down. She'd glared from under him, "I swear to  _God_  Bellamy, if you don't let me finish, I will walk out right now and find someone who will fuck me properly-" she'd gasped when he pounded into her so hard and she'd let out her loudest cry yet and had orgasmed so hard, she'd momentarily lost her sight as her legs shook her muscles clamped down on him.

She didn't speak of finding someone else to fuck her  _properly_  after that.

Clarke squirmed against him and he cracked one eye open. Smiling at the wreckage of his tent. Proud that he and Clarke had caused more mess than him and any other girl. She was curled up against him, their legs intertwined with her breasts against his chest as she lay half on top of him.

He had one hand securely around her back while she had one around his back and on his shoulder and another curled into a fist on his chest. She still smelt like sweat and wood, but this time she had a musky sex smell to her. A fresh sex smell that radiated off her in buckets and filled the room. He was sure he smelt like it too.

She shuffled against him and slowly lifted herself up onto her elbows. She looked up and him through her lashes and he reached out to push her hair away from her eyes. His eyes were steely, guarded and unbretraying of emotion.

 _Fuck. I just had sex with Bellamy Blake_.

She let out a breath, "I gotta go" she stated, sitting up higher giving him a good view of her chest. Luckily she'd remembered to put her underwear back on. His view disappeared when she swung her legs off his beg and pulled her bra from the floor.

"Didn't take you for the sneaking out kind, princess"

He felt a gaping whole of cold where her body had been and found himself craving for her to lie back down next to him. So he could hold her and kiss her, and maybe even roll her onto her back for round four. (Or was it five? He'd lost count)

He watched her as she glanced around the room for the rest of her clothes. She grunted when she spotted her shirt, hanging off one of the higher tent poles. She yanked it down and threw it over her head and when she glanced back and saw Bellamy staring and her she pursed her lips.

"It was one night. Just  _one_  night.  _A mistake_. You hear me?  _Never again_." She ordered and he nodded, smirking. He knew she only reason she'd said it out loud was because she was trying to convince herself.

"Of course princess" he agreed, as she pulled on her trousers.

Once she was dressed, she wipped her clothes of any dirt and rearranged her hair. She stood in the middle of his tent, fully clothed with her hands on her hips, she was angry. Angry at herself for having sex with him. She was _humiliated_.

"Well, go on." She snapped, covering her hurt.

He raised an eyebrow, sitting higher against the backboard of his bed. "What?"

She groaned and imaged of last night flooded his mind. Sounds he was sure would say with him for life. "Yell at me so it looks like I came in this morning."

He clocked the idea, "Right." He cleared his throat. "No, means  _No_. Princess" she tried not to shiver at the nickname that he'd used while he was inside her, but she couldn't help it, she blushed. "I can't give you anymore guards for your pointless trek for plants that may or may not exist."

She rolled her eyes at an argument they'd been having for days. "But we need them" she said loudly, "The only reason I came here this morning was because I need three guards.  _Just, three_." She stated wide eyed, she ignored Jasper from outside who said something about mom and dad.

He stiffled a laugh at the innuendo and then cleared his throat again. "Sorry princess, you're just going to have to  _suck it up._ " He wriggled his eyebrows she blushed at the euphemism.

"You're an idiot Bellamy. If we all die it's your fault" She snapped storming out if his tent.

He listened to the sound of her retreating, angry footsteps and suddenly felt a smile creep onto his lips. An uncontrolled grin that he found hard not to laugh at. He'd just slept with Clarke Griffin, and all he could think about now, was doing it again.

 _God he was so_   _fucked_ _._

* * *

 

She was ignoring him.

And she was doing a pretty good job of it.

If she needed to talk to him, she sent someone else to do it for her. If she saw him walking in her direction she turned around and ran away from him. She hadn't spoken to him in over a week and something in her was itching to touch him again. To feel him, to lie next to him and to hold him.

 _Concentrate Clarke,_ she scolded herself.

Octavia had clocked onto them. She knew something was wrong, different. They weren't communicating and the camp was suffering. She'd tell the guards to do one thing, and Bellamy would say another. At the end of the day, nothing changed. Nothing moved forward and nothing got done.

"What's going on with you and my brother?" Octavia asked bluntly.

Clarke choked on her gulp of water and stared wide eyed at Octavia. " _What_?" She stammered.

Octavia raised her eyebrow, "You and my brother. What the  _hell_  is wrong with you two? You've been a moody bitch all week-"

"Hey-"

"And  _he_  yells at anyone who talks to him, Miller included. I mean, I caught him throwing a girl out of his tent, he hadn't even  _slept_  with her! He must be seriously stressed!" She rambled.

 _He hadn't even slept with her._ The though sent waves of relief through her body. And a strange feeling grew in her stomach. "So what is going on?" Octavia ordered.

Clarke stared at her, throwing her canteen onto the floor, reminding herself she needed to fill it up. "Octavia.  _Nothing_  is going on with me and your-"

 _"Clarke, Quick! He's hurt_ "

 _Shit_.

The drop ship flap was pushed open and Miller stumbled in with Bellamy between him and Monroe. He had a gash across his right cheek and an arrow clearly embedded in his thigh, the blood had soaked his clothes and he looked pale, clammy.

"What happened?" Octavia asked, panicked as Miller and Monroe lifted Bellamy up onto the table. His face was covered in mud and dirt and he was feverish, barely managing to keep his eyes open.

"Grounder shot him. I told him to stop going further into the forest but he just ignored me." Miller stated angrily, " _Stupid bastard"_

"I can hear you,  _prick_ " Bellamy muttered as he let out a groan.

A queasy feeling carried over from Clarke's stomach into her head as Bellamy turned to stare at her, his eyes widening in recognition. He let out a breath and offered her a small smile. " _Hey_ " he let out breathlessly and then started to cough and gag.

She smiled, pushing back his hair from his forehead as blood started to trickle out of his nose. "Hi" she whispered, "So how are  _you_?" She asked, tears springing helplessly to her eyes.

He tittered and then winced, "Oh you know.  _Good_." He muttered and she blubbered on a laugh.

Clarke ignored the curious looks of everyone around her as they watched the tender moment between both of their leaders. "You're an idiot" she muttered and he nodded.

"I know" he agreed.

"You shouldn't have left" she muttered worriedly as he reached for her hand. He winced as he wrapped his fingers around hers.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, "If I'd have known getting injured would have made you stop ignoring me, I'd have shot myself in the foot earlier." She laughed through her tears.

His other hand reached over to her face slowly and wiped the tears from her cheek. "I'm going to be okay" he murmured and she nodded. "I'm going to be fine."

This was ridiculous, she was meant to be reassuring  _him_! At that moment he started to choke and she quickly rolled him onto his side so he could spit out the blood in his mouth. She frowned worriedly and rolled him onto his back.

"We need to pull the arrow out" Clarke determined and she grabbed a cloth and handed it to Bellamy, "Here. Bite down on this" she ordered.

He clamped it between his teeth as Clarke glanced at Octavia who held a bowl of moonshine, ready to pour it over his wound.

"Three. Two. One."

" _Fuck_!"

She'd cleaned out his wound, bandaged him up and let him fall asleep. Miller and Monroe had left to step into charge and Octavia stuck around for a while before it turned dark and she headed back to her tent. She'd stopped just before she walked out.

"I get it now" she'd said.

Clarke had frowned, "Get what?"

"You and Bellamy. I see it. I get it. I'm surprised I didn't see it earlier" she muttered, "It was clear as  _fucking_  day." A small smile on her face and before Clarke could ask her what the _hell_ she was talking about, Octavia shook her head and walked out of the flaps.

Clarke sighed, glancing at Bellamy who seemed so peaceful, calm. His hand had reached for hers before he'd fallen asleep and she hadn't pulled away. She hadn't had the heart to.

But she couldn't go through this. Not again. Not after Finn. She didn't want to start something, least of all with Bellamy. Someone who had probably slept with the majority of the camp. She sighed, leaning forward and kissing his forehead and untangled their hands from each other.

" _I_ _can't do this. I'm sorry_ " she whispered.

Bellamy cracked one eye open and watched as she left for a second time. A gut wrenching feeling in his stomach as his heart plummeted. He didn't do anything, he didn't call her back and he didn't force her to stay. If she wanted to play it this way. Then they would.

He didn't need her.

 

* * *

He needed her.

And it was driving him  _insane_.

After she'd left him for the second time, their dynamic had slowly begun to return to normal. Not even that normal, considering they barely argued. Both of them were too busy figuring what the other meant to them, that they didn't have the heart nor the energy to yell at each other.

Bellamy constantly found himself staring at her from across the camp. He'd watch her laugh with Octavia and Raven and dance ridiculously with jasper when they were all drinking.

She captivated him. More than he would ever admit. His mind was overridden with thoughts of her, images of her. After a week he'd tried to sleep with a girl called Tamara or something. But he found himself comparing her to Clarke. How her hips were too small and her nose too pointy. He'd gotten rid of her almost immediately and when he couldn't get rid of his thoughts of her, he'd trashed his tent in pure fury.

She was all he ever saw. It was driving him mad. The way her hair fell in front of her eyes and how she bit her lip when she was nervous. Sometimes she'd catch his wondering Gaze and she'd blush. Other times she stared back at him, they ignored the people who noticed and simply held their stares. Because all they cared about was each other.

He couldn't imagine sleeping in his bed one more night, without her. And he didn't tell her that, until their first argument after that. (But that comes later)

"Bellamy, I need to talk to you" she stated one evening, walking into his tent.

What she saw made her heart stutter and die right in her chest. He was in his bed, the animal skin barely covering his bare torso. Clarke blushed when he turned to stare at her, a sleepy, cloudy look in his eyes.

" _Oh sorr_ y, I'll just come back tomorrow morning" she muttered, looking down at the ground as she turned around.

"Princess" he started, stopping her in her tracks. She glanced back at him as he lifted the cover. " _Get in_ " he ordered and she frowned.

"I'm not having sex with you again Bellamy" she stated, crossing her arms over he chest.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I'm not asking you to. It's cold and I could do with some warmth."

She pointed to his chest, "Then put on a shirt"

He reached forward and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. A wave of electricity passed through her and she stared up at him, confused. "Clarke" he murmured, pulling her lightly towards him, "We're both tired"

That was true. Clarke was still surprised she was on her feet, let along in his tent. She sighed loudly and rubbed her eyes, "Just spend the night. You can sneak out in the morning when I'm asleep" he whispered and the clear emotions on his face were enough to make Clarke soften.

He was showing her that he cared. He was showing her that there was another side to Bellamy Blake. She nodded "Okay" and he released her wrist for her to pull off her jacket. She threw her shoes across the room and then her shirt and then swiftly removed her trousers. She remained in her underwear when Bellamy grabbed her wrist again and tugged her onto the bed.

She crawled under the covers, lying down carefully so that she was facing him. His eyes piercing her soul as he stared back at her. One hand came to rest on her bare him while the other started to play with the tips of her hair. A feeling of content flooded her veins as placed a hand of his cheek. Feeling the difference between her smooth palm and his rough skin.

"Can we just have one night Princess" he started quietly, " _One night_ where we pretend everything is normal. Where we forget about the outside world and it's just  _you_  and  _me_ " he whispered and Clarke found her heart melting.

She nodded, reaching up and kissing him slowly on the lips. When she pulled back she found him staring at her with something in his eyes that scared her to her very core. She nearly turn and ran.  _Nearly._

"Just one night" she agreed and he let out a breath. Wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer to him. He buried his face in her neck and lay a kiss on her shoulder. The feel of her in his arms calmed him, in some stranger sensation, he was glad she was there.

She made him feel complete, like he was achieving something. He lay his head down next to hers. The night was fast and everything he remembered simply made him smile. How she'd laughed and smiled and stolen kisses here and there.

How they'd talked all night about everything and anything. How she'd told him about her mother and her father, wells, her worries, her oldest and favourite memories. He loved the way her eyes lit up and her movements got more animated as she spoke about growing up with her father's bizzare habits.

He told her about Octavia, his mother, how he kept her safe, his oldest and fondest memories, his favourite books and his worries. The way he didn't think he could protect Octavia any longer, how he worried for the future of their camp.

They held each other, gazing into each others eyes, occasionally he would tickle her and she would laugh until she couldn't breathe any more, and other times she would imitate him and pretend to be threatening.

He found it oddly attractive when she was trying to be assertive and it only ended up with him kissing her. In between each kiss would be mumbled words and stories of their lives. The first time Clarke burst out laughing was when he told her about how he'd spilt milk down his front and everyone thought he was lactating.

He remembered the way her head tipped back and the melodic sound that bubbled from her throat. He remembered the smile that undone him.

She remembers how he'd been worried when he spoke of Octavia. How much he really cared about her. How much she loved the sound of his voice, she was sure she'd let him repeat all of the stories he'd just told her, simply to hear his voice again. And his smile, his laugh, had been something out of another world.

At one point she'd watched him laugh and when he'd finished she had simply stared at him for minutes before he coughed, "What?" He'd asked.

She shook her head, grinning, "I think I love you" she murmured "And I'm deciding if I should tell you"

"What's stopping you?" he whispered.

She stared up at him, "You're Bellamy Blake. You're not going to say it back" she told him quietly.

He tugged her closer towards him, wrapping his arms around her warm body, "You should say it anyway. Because, even if you never hear those words from my mouth. It's just one night right?"

_He was kidding himself if this was just one night._

They both knew it.

She smiled a little bit, "Okay then, I love you", to which he grinned and enveloped her in a kiss so passionate her entire mind was wiped clean.

 

* * *

The next morning, he'd left without a word. And she had watched him sadly, listening to his retreated footsteps before she bit down hard on her lip to stop her tears. He hadn't even said it back, but she knew he thought it, and as much as she liked to convince herself that was enough.

it wasn't.

 

* * *

 

He was ignoring her.

And he was doing a pretty good job of it.

If he needed to talk to her, he sent someone else to do it for him. If her saw her walking in his direction he turned around and ran away from her. He hadn't spoken to her in over a week and something in him was itching to touch her again. To feel her, to lie next to her and to hold her.

 _Concentrate Bellamy_ , he scolded himself.

The camp had decided to give up on understanding either of them. They got way too confused and eventually just let bygons be bygons. He couldn't bare to face her again after that night.

If they had simply had sex he'd have been fine. But they had talked. They had spoken all night until she eventually drifted to sleep in his arms, he'd watched her sleep. _He'd watched her sleep_ for fuck's sake. He'd told her everything, his fears, his woes, _everything_. And he couldn't stand someone knowing that much about him.

He'd laid himself out, completely vulnerable and she had accepted him for all his flaws none the less. And he couldn't do it. He'd panicked and left her in his bed. He'd deliberated whether or not to kiss her but had instead bolted out as soon as he could. He couldnt deal with the emotions he had running through his head. Lust. Care.

 _Love_.

Oh,  _fuck off_  brain.

And today was the day they had their argument,  _the_  argument. He'd been watched her from across the camp, watching her collect some blankets and some rations. She motioned for some guards to follow her and the moment he realised she was heading for the gate he panicked.

"And where do you think  _you're_  going, princess?" He asked, marching over to her angrily.

She turned back at him, frowning, "We're going on a trek" she stated in a voice that suggested he want mentally retarded.

He laughed, "Ah, no you're not princess. It's getting dark and I don't even remember you asking me"

She glared at him, "I couldn't find you" she stated accusingly, "So I sent Markus to tell you instead"

He sneered, "Well, look's like Markus didn't do his  _job_."

"I'm still going" she stated strongly, crossing her arms, "I'm capable of defending myself and I have six guards with me. I think I'll be fine."

He shook his head, "That's not the point, we can't lose you," _I can't lose you_. "You're the only healer we have"

She scoffed, "Right. If that's the only reason, then I'm leaving" she stated, turning to face the boy at the gate, "Herris. Open the door."

"Herris, shut the door" Bellamy snapped back. The guard panicked unsure what to do while Bellamy glared at her. "You're staying  _right_  here" he snapped.

"Bellamy, we need that medecine. I'm not going out there for fun. What is the big  _deal_?"

"The big deal is that you can't,  _okay_?"

"No, not okay. Why are you being such a dick? We need those plants, what if you get shot through the leg again, or stabbed. Those plants could save your  _life_."

" _You_  could save my life!"

"Those plants do it better,  _and_  with a higher success rate!"

"Fine, I then I'll send someone else to do it. But you are staying here."

"But why!?"

"Because what I say goes. That' _why!"_

"I'm the only one who knows what they look like!  _why_  can't you understand that!"

"Because hiking in an infested, grounder crawling forest isn't going to do  _anyone_  any good!"

"That's _not_ an excuse Bellamy. If you cannot come up with a proper reason, then I am out that door, right now and-"

"Because I can't lose you!" He cried suddenly. The entire camp had gone quiet, staring at both their leaders.

Clarke frowned, thinking she'd heard him wrong "You  _what_?" She breathed.

He sighed loudly, rubbing his eyes, quickly finding a way out of this situation "What if one of us gets hurt?  _Shot_  while you're gone, huh? What am I going to do  _then_?"

Clarke narrowed her eyes at him, knowing that his first words were not heading in this direction. "Octavia's got it covered, and Raven can help her." She paused, "If you're quite finished, I need to leave." She held his gaze a little longer, daring him to stop her. He was angry. His jaw was clenched and his teeth grit as he glared straight at her.

She glared right back. "Herris, open the door" she ordered and Bellamy pointed to the guard.

"Herris,  _shut the fucking door"_

"What the hell is  _wrong_  with you? You act like a dick all week and then you expect me to bow to your every command! I'm not some  _soldier_  of yours Bellamy. We are  _co-leaders._ "

"Which means  _I_ get a vote. You're not going"

" _Yes I am_!"

"No you're not"

"Herris, open the door" she ordered, holding his eyes.

Bellamy glared at the boy, pointed his finger, " _I swear to God_   _Herris_. If you open that fucking door I will skin you  _alive_ "

" _Bellamy_!"

" _What_!"

"You can't go around  _threatening_  people!"

"Clarke, you're  _not_  going"

 _Clarke_.

He'd used Clarke. He was serious about this. Really serious. She stared at him, "Just say what you have to fucking say and let me go Bellamy. You're being an idiot"

"What if you die!? What am I meant to do  _then_!? Huh?" He cried.

She groaned, "I'm not going to die. If you can't come up with a better reason then I'm leaving" She stated.

Bellamy knew exactly what she wanted him to say. She wanted him to admit to her what he couldn't before. She wanted to hear it from him. She wanted him to say it, _right now_ , or she was leaving. And he understood that the moment she walked out of that door, it was metaphorically to his life.

They stared at each other a little while longer while Bellamy tried to muster up the guts to say it. Minutes passed and Clarke's eyes finally softened as she realised he wasn't going to say anything. She sighed sadly at him. She'd wished he'd said it, he could tell. She turned around and pointed to the gate, ( _Herris_ _had opened it_ ) "Everyone who's coming with me, out now" she ordered.

The guards she was bringing with her filed out while Bellamy stood rooted in place. Staring at the back of her head. _No_. He couldn't lose her. He _couldn't_.

He was sure his heart would shatter if she left him. He took a step back, opening his arms out wide as though he was gesturing to everyone around him. "You want a reason!?" He yelled.

Clarke turned around, frowning as though she didn't believe he would do it. She watched him smirk at her, " _Fine._ How's  _this_  for a reason?" he paused. "Clarke Griffin.  _I'm in love with you!_ " He proclaimed

She gasped along with the entire camp, who stood there watching. She watched his smirk turn into a breathtaking smile and she felt her eyes begin to water. " _I fucking love you_ " he yelled again and the audience erupted into murmurs and yells and cries and cheers. "I think about you all the time, your stupid blonde hair your stupid blue eyes.You drive me mad and I _hate_ you sometimes. But you make me a better person, I don't deserve you but I'm so selfish I couldn't even care less. I can't imagine waking up without you next to me and I can't..." He paused, "I can't live without you. I can't do _anything_ without you. _I'm in love with you._ And I know you love me too." He took a breath, watching the weight of his words hit her.

He took a deep breath, looking a her apprehensively, "So is  _that_ a good enough reason?"

Clarke stared at him, not quite believing it before the entire camp started shushing each other to listen to her response. Holding their breaths. She let out a long sigh of relief, smiling as she dropped he backpack to the ground.

"Yeah. I'd say that's a pretty good reason." She stated and he laughed as she ran across the mud, launching herself into his arms.

He caught her, grunting and was about to complain before she kissed him. A series of cheers and whoops erupted from the crowd as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

The kiss was soft, sweet in exploration. It was like they were kissing for the first time. She was breathless, barely containing her glee.

She finally let him up for breath, and the grin she had on her face made Bellamy lose his fucking mind. He thought, _if I die right now, I die happier than I've ever been._ He pushed her hair out of her face and she laughed again. "You're so annoying. I had to practically  _threaten_  you, to get you to say it!"

He smirked, "Yeah, but you wouldn't have me any other way."

She smiled, kissing him again. She didn't think she would ever get over the intoxicating taste of his kisses. "No. I wouldn't."


End file.
